User blog:Joker8989/Fav Fighting Game Males And Females
'Street Fighter' '' Males'' #'Zangief: honestly i mostly like him because well hes a badass russian hero, who has won countless fights with black bears and shit, its crazy.' #'Dan Hibiki: if it isnt obvious, i like him cause well hes a joke and it just funny seeing so pathetic that he does the raging demon only to trip over a girls bag. ' #'Akuma: he makes sense right alot of people like akuma, also even though i do adore akuma. him being in tekken was a huge mistake'. Females #'Ingrid: Starting off with the one that im not sure if people even consider her a street fighter character, but i do so shes going on this list of my favorites, because i just love it when there are misleading characters. she looks small and week but nope she is probably one of street fighters strongest and i find that hilarious.' #'Poison: poison the character who has had alot if controversy over what in her pants, and to that i say whatever you want to be there. i personally believe poisons a woman but thats just me and honestly it this controversy that made me like the character, how weird is that but yeah it made me look more into her story and just adore her.' #'Juri: Now we get into my favorite street fighter character and why i love her, shes crazy yup that pretty much the majority, i was always drawn to crazy character and you will see what i mean once you get more down the list with other fighting games but yup this is my street fighter side.' Tekken '' Males'' #'Jack 2-7: im not sure if anyone knows this but jack 2-7 are all the same jack whos memory has been transfered to the next model, i mostly like jack because i find his story so nice and facinating; hes a robot with a soul and i love this.' #'Mokujin: this one might seem a little odd but i like him because he was a source of pure good a being that is ment to bring down the biggest evil and destroy it all but hes also made of wook like legit a being that supposed tp take down evil is a wooden doll looking thing and i love it.' #'Jin Kazama: i wish i could save him for last but the order is male then females so yeah jins my favorite character, hes just awesome in my eyes and he may have been i big asshole in tekken 6 i still thought of him as the good guy or more so just an anti hero, he made some massive mistake but hes still a good guy in my book.' Females #'Lili: yes i know she is a brat but theres just something about her that i like and that is well her backstory and well her fighting style, like how many people do you know who can fight by ballet. i just love her way of fighting and well it just fun.' #'Julia:well i like julia because her dedication and kindness to those near her are just amazing, like shes the kind of person i want to be and well i think im looking to deep into a video game character i will just leave it with i like her.' #'Xiaoyu: my absolute favorite female is well the asian, jin obssessed, panda loving girl Xiaoyu and i also just really love her personality, she would do anything to help jin which includes going back in time ti prevent heihachi from throwing kazuya off a cliff dam xiaoyu you crazy.' Category:Blog posts